Eren
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Rápida como una fiera, Mikasa se abalanzó contra el primer titán. Con un chasquido la carne de la nuca del gigante fue destrozada por su cuchilla y de su frente no cayó ni una sola gota de sudor. Se lanzó rápidamente contra el siguiente, sin respirar casi siquiera. No había tiempo para eso. No había tiempo para vivir. Solamente necesitaba existir.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Tomo 2 del manga (capítulo 7 para ser exactos).**

* * *

**EREN**

_Capítulo Único_

"_¿Dónde está Eren?"._

"_Él se sacrificó para salvarme"._

"_Tranquilízate, Armin, no es el momento ni el lugar para ponernos emocionales"._

Y su sangre bullía, y su aparente calma no era nada más que una fachada. Algo, debía hacer algo. Si no se apresuraba, enloquecería.

"_En este mundo, tengo un lugar al que regresar. Eren, mientras estés a mi lado, podré hacer cualquier cosa"._

Titanes. Había muchos titanes. Estaban combatiendo contra ellos. Era hora de entrar en acción, de hacerlo verdaderamente bien. De darlo todo, de olvidar el temor a perder su vida, una vida que cuidaba solamente por el bien de Eren. Porque su vida no era suya, de Mikasa, sino de Eren. Él le había salvado y a él le pertenecía.

Ella es fuerte. Jodidamente fuerte. Más que muchos, más que cualquiera. Más valiente, más inteligente; y ahora que no debía velar por ver un día más, por proteger su hogar que ya había desaparecido, sería incluso más mortífera. Sería el aliento de la muerte, el escalofrío que te recorre cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar; sería la parca misma y su arma sería su guadaña. Y esos gigantes, estúpidos seres despreciables con existencias sin sentido sentirían miedo. Pavor de verla avanzar entre los edificios. No importaba que no tuvieran sentimientos o emociones, al verla, seguro que ya los tendrían.

"_No tendrán ninguna oportunidad de vencer, a menos que lo intenten y luchen"._

Mikasa se lanzó a la batalla. Veloz, decidida. Ligeramente consiente de sus compañeros siguiéndola. Rápida como una fiera, se abalanzó contra el primer titán. Con un chasquido la carne de la nuca del gigante fue destrozada por su cuchilla y de su frente no cayó ni una sola gota de sudor. Se lanzó rápidamente contra el siguiente, sin respirar casi siquiera. No había tiempo para eso. No había tiempo para vivir. Solamente necesitaba existir. Existir y matar titanes. Por eso era soldado. Por eso y para eso.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, la caída de un titán. Bien, uno más muerto. Otro menos vivo. Soltó desesperadamente pero con expresión serena a alcanzar el próximo. Un sonido la alertó: su gas se había terminado. Cayó desde las alturas, casi como un peso muerto. El tejado de un establecimiento de verduras la salvó. Seguía viva o, por lo menos, sin nada roto. Pero se quedó allí, quieta. Pronto alcanzó el suelo por su propio peso.

"_¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta de la reserva de gas?"._

"_Voy a perder a mi familia otra vez"._

"_Este mundo es un lugar cruel… y hermoso"._

"_He vivido una buena vida"._

"_¡LUCHA!"_ una segunda voz se hizo partícipe en su cabeza. Ya no era la única que hablaba dentro de sus pensamientos. Pero no era una voz, era un recuerdo, el grito desesperado de Eren pidiéndole que combatiera. _"¡Lucha!"._

Eren. Eren estaba pidiéndole que peleara como antaño, como aquella vez. Y, aunque fuese únicamente su recuerdo lo que quedaba, tenía razón. Tenía razón y ella, como antes, le haría caso.

Mikasa se puso de pie nuevamente. Sus ojos brillando con fuego combatiente. Con vida. Haría lo que fuera, lo que pudiera hasta su último aliento. Lucharía hasta el final. Como él le había dicho.

"_Lo siento, Eren. Nunca volveré a rendirme, porque si acabo muerta no seré capaz de recordarte nunca más, así que… no importa lo que tengo qué hacer… ¡Lucharé!"._

De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas. Ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando.

"_No importa cómo, ¡sobreviviré!"._

Su mano derecha apretó el puñal con fuerza. El recuerdo de Eren, de su todo, más vivo que nunca y así seguiría, con él, aunque ya no lo pudiera tocar.

Y con el recuerdo de su amigo de infancia, su entereza había regresado. Era hora de que le temieran una vez más.

Porque ella lucharía; lucharía y ganaría al final.

* * *

**Ustedes pueden pensar que he puesto el título más sin gracia que han leído, pero no. Contando lo mucho que significa Eren para Mikasa y que, aun "muerto", él fuera quien le diera valor y aliento, me parece que yo hice una elección certera.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
